How to Resolve an Argument
by csicowgirl22
Summary: Danny and Lacey are fighting... my submission for the Dacey Smut Saturdays!


The front door slamming shut caused Lacey to jump, at first slight panic set in, and then she realized whom it was. Now she was mad. She continued to look at the ingredients for the cake in the book as she whisked some eggs.

Danny entered the kitchen and sighed, narrowing his eyes; he strode past her and to the fridge. He opened it and looked for something to eat. Although he was not hungry, he only wanted an excuse to walk in the kitchen and see Lacey without having it be so obvious.

Grabbing the pitcher of juice, he pulled it out and walked to the cabinet, pulling out a glass, he let the cabinet door slam shut. She jumped again, but still ignored him. He poured himself a glass and leaned back against the counter by the sink.

He sipped his juice and watched her bake whatever it was she was baking.

Lacey could feel him staring, but she had said three days ago that she wouldn't give in. that he'd get the silent treatment until he apologized.

He kept staring and then sipping. Staring then sipping. Stare, sip. stare, sip.

She wanted to tell him to knock it off, but that meant she would have to speak to him. She decided to ignore him and keep baking. She added some milk to the bowl and turned around to put the measuring cup in the sink.

She breathed heavily when she realized Danny was right there. He was in the middle of drinking his drink. she had this feeling wash over her. He looked good; she hadn't really looked at him in three days. He was wearing a black tie and a light tan button down shirt; his dress pants were pressed. His hair was down. His sleeves were rolled up. She had to fight the urge she had to say something.

When he finished his drink, he made a loud "ahh" noise and looked at her, because he knew she hated it. She wanted to glare at him, but hesitated, because his goatee was neatly trimmed and his eyes looked dark.

She breathed in to gather herself and walked to the sink. He was halfway in front of it, but it didn't stop her from placing the item in the sink. She was able to smell him in that moment. He smelled like his after shave and his bar soap he used. Even after all day at work.

She mentally kicked herself for being so stubborn, but she wouldn't give in. she went back to her baking and started to add the dry ingredients to the wet ones.

Danny's eyes scanned over her body. That's all he was doing this whole time. he was checking her out. sure he was trying to be annoying with the making noises as he drank. but he stopped when he saw how she was dressed.

Her hair was in a messy bun, she was wearing a pair of her favorite sweats that hung low on her hips, and a little tank top. She looked gorgeous and he missed her. 3 days was too long to be sleeping alone in the guest bedroom. He missed her.

However, he was just as stubborn as she was. He was going to wait for her to cave. So for now he simply watched her cute little butt moved around as she made whatever it was she was making.

He let out a soft breath as he imagined the things he wanted to do to say bottom.

He had to adjust his stance, as these thoughts were not helping him in any manner. However, he couldn't leave… no then she'd think she won whatever it is they were doing.

Lacey felt hot suddenly, after she caught a glance of him in the shiny chrome of the toaster, he was staring at her and his hand had just finished adjusting himself.

She suddenly thought of that part of him. Damn it, now it was all she could think of. It was nice to… and big, she dropped the spatula when she realized she was squeezing it.

Then a thought came to her. They had silently agreed that if things of importance came up, they would talk. So now, she had an excuse to banish him from the kitchen.

"Jo and Rico will be over in a couple of hours… you should change" she said, still not looking at him as she poured the melted chocolate into the batter.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked. His tone was sharp, but not to sharp. In all honesty, he was shocked she said something to him.

Before she could catch herself, "no, of course you look fine" she stopped, realizing what she had just said.

She turned back to her cake batter trying to figure out what to do or say in order to make it not seem like she had forgiven him.

Danny had this grin on his face. He pushed off the counter and walked up behind her. She sensed him and pressed further into the counter, but he only pressed his body fully into hers.

Lacey froze in place when he pressed against her. He let out a sigh as a hand rested on her hip and his other went pull the spatula from her grasp. "I think you look great as well… perfect even," he mumbled into her ear.

"I'm still mad at you" she said, her breathing was heavy. And she was fighting the urge to make any sounds that showed that she was enjoying this.

"I'm mad at you as well… I'm still right," he murmured into her hair as his fingers messed with the edge of her sweats.

Lacey gasped and leaned back, she spun around and he pressed his body to hers again. "No you're not" she glared.

"Yes I am," he said as his hands went to her waist, and his lips found her neck.

"No… Danny… we're fighting stop that" she was trying to sound defiant, but it only came out breathy and wanting.

He made a noise and pulled away, he looked pouty. "I'm right," he said. His hands were on her waist still, hers went to his chest.

"No… I'm right" she replied. Her eyes dropped to his lips and when his tongue slipped out to moisten his bottom lip, she caved.

She kissed him, and he quickly kissed back. Only problem was they were taking their disagreement into the kiss. She pulled at his bottom lip and he kissed her back forcefully. She pushed back and he kissed her back harder.

She pulled away from the kiss and looked at him, breathing heavy. She had an idea. Oh, she would show him she's right.

She reached down with both her hands as her eyes stayed locked on his, he looked down when he realized she was undoing the button of his dress pants and the belt, when the zipper went down. He looked up at her a little stunned.

She dropped to her knees and looked up at him as she reached in and pulled him out. She kept looking up at him, "you're still wrong," Danny mumbled, his eyes shut and a noise left his throat when her tongue slipped out and licked him.

She was pleased and decided to keep going. He would be on her side by the time she was done.

She gripped his length in her hand as her other hand moved up and cupped his balls, his hands went to the counter and he shuddered.

She slipped his head further into her mouth, sucking, letting her tongue swirl around it. Danny bucked his hips lightly. She let go of him and took him further into her mouth. he was big and was getting bigger and harder as she deep throated him.

He had to suppress the urge to grab her hair and fuck her mouth. He let out groan and he squeezed the edge of the counter as she devoured him. She slipped him out just enough and focused on the tip.

His breathing got heavy. "I'm going to… Fuck" Danny shouted, as he finally came. He jerked his hips and she swallowed him down.

She rose back up and slipped her arms around his neck. "I'm right" she whispered into his ear.

Danny growled, "nope" he said to her shock before he grabbed her around the waist and lift her up. She ended up on the counter, Danny reached and pulled her sweats off, along with her panties, he pulled her apron up and off. She pulled her shirt off and then reached for his shirt, ripping it open.

"now admit I'm right!" Danny snarled, Lacey started to shake her head 'no' when he pulled her legs a bit and had her sit on the edge of the counter. The action made her fall back and she caught herself on her elbows. A shriek leaving her mouth.

He put one of her legs over his shoulder and flashed her a grin before going in. her head fell back as he went after what he knew got her off.

His mustache rubbed against her clit as his tongue slipped out and tasted her. He seemed relieved to be able to taste her again.

Lacey's hand went to his hair; she pulled him on closer and bucked her hips into his lapping tongue. She pulled at his hair when he started sucking on her clit. Alternating between her clit and licking her fully.

She was close, "Danny!" she screamed. He sucked on her until she came. She was still reeling from her orgasm, her body pulsating when he rose up and revealed that he was fully erect again. She let out a soft whimper, she was tender and she couldn't wait.

Danny was serious now, as he gripped her hips and positioned himself at her entrance. He slipped in and they both let out content moans. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to slip in and out of her.

Their lips connected as he placed a hand flat on the counter and the other around her body. She loved to kiss him when they made love. She loved how tender and sweet he was about it.

His hips kept thrusting into her as she moved her hips with his. Their tongues mingling. Her hands were gripping his shirt and his hair. She kept whimpering and he kept grunting.

He pulled away from the kiss to nuzzle her, "I'm sorry," he said between breaths, as he kept thrusting.

"No, I'm sorry" Lacey purred into his ear, he thrust a little faster and she bit down on his shoulder as he hit the right spots.

Lacey saw stars and Danny's legs wanted to give out. He stayed in her as they came down from the high, she was still kissing his neck and he was holding her close.

She pulled back and looked at him, she was blushing. He gave her this sweet look and kissed her lips gently. "I caved first" he admitted.

She kissed him gently, "it doesn't matter," she whispered. He smiled slightly and she pulled him close again. "we should fight more often" she said.

"Oh, yes" he agreed with this very much, "but not three days… I want to be in bed with you again," he said. She nodded.

There was a knock on the door, Danny looked over, "I thought you said hours," he said confused.

"Oh… I guess I was wrong," she said. They didn't dare pull apart.

"You need to stop being wrong" Danny said, she swatted his arm.

HAPPY DACEY SMUT SATURDAYS!


End file.
